leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Irelia/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = Andrzej Dybowski Nebula Game Studios Jana Schirmer Zeen Chin Choe HeonHwa Art of Maki |visual = Jason Hendrich Andrzej Dybowski Shannon 'Phoenix' McSheehan Kevin Leroy |sound = Cailin Russo Chrissy Costanza Alex Seaver Scott "Noisecastle III" Bruzenak Eric J Tony Maserati Scott Sedillo Tina Guo |voice = Cherami Leigh |Japanese Voice Actor}} |conceptcredit = Eduardo Gonzalez }} Champion Sneak Peek: Irelia, the Will of the Blades By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Irelia, the Will of the Blades If you picked up a copy of the November issue of PC Gamer, then you've already had your first look at the League's latest champion. If you missed that issue, then it's my great honor to officially introduce . In addition to being the latest in our long line of pretty ladies to join the League of Legends, Irelia serves as the captain of the Ionian Guard - which only goes to show that there's no glass ceiling when you have a telekinetic command over swords. So watch yourself! Irelia brings new meaning to the old proverb: "Walk softly, but carry a big sword." Hey, wait... did I get that right? Full Relaunch Teaser: A Dance With Blades By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesA Dance With Blades After a lot of explorations we've settled on who our next big VGU will be after : none other than the Will of the Blades herself, . Irelia has long been very high on our list of champions with huge untapped potential, and players have been requesting it more now as well. Her thematic fantasy promises a highly agile warrior that uses multiple telekinetic blades to vanquish her foes. Yet, outside of her , she doesn't really have any abilities that are delivering on that fantasy, and even her current ult falls a bit flat compared to modern champion designs. Her kit is very reliable, which leads to uninteresting stat checks and makes her more snowball reliant than she should be. Irelia also lacks a strong strategic identity and place in the league's current landscape, so we want to take this opportunity to give her some unique tools to master and use. One ability that we do feel has held up well overtime is , so don't expect big changes there, though the rest of her kit should be going through a pretty major overhaul. Even though we'll be doing major changes to her kit, we want Irelia to feel like the champion players have grown to love, just in a much more thematically cohesive way. Peace isn't always the answer Peace isn't alaways the answer By Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles Sometimes violence is necessary, which brings me to our next topic: Irelia. When we started Irelia’s rework, our main goal was to transform her into the master of levitating blades that her theme implies—she should be surging into the thick of battle, where she can pierce the shields of her enemies before cutting them down in a flurry of dancing blades. Like I mentioned before, we’re keeping her current Q, Bladesurge, as we believe it’s a great ability that’s core to Irelia, and we’ll even be spicing it up by giving her more reset opportunities. The rest of her kit is going through pretty big changes to help fully realize her theme. We still want to maintain her strength against ranged champions and want her to be able to fight at a relatively long range (for a fighter), poking at her enemies with a thousand tiny cuts before surging in for the kill. As a war heroine, Irelia also needs some tools to initiate a fight and signal to her teammates that negotiations have failed and it’s time to fight back. Get ready to surge into battle with Irelia later this year. Champion Update: Irelia Tranquil as the sea—and furious as the tempest. A fierce defender of Ionia, Irelia trained in the ancient dances of her people and adapted her art for war. Using her graceful movements to levitate an array of deadly blades, the Blade Dancer cuts down any foe foolish enough to play at conqueror.Champion Update: Irelia I= ;Ionian Fervor Hitting enemies with spells grant Irelia stacks of Ionian Fervor for a few seconds. Hitting multiple champions with an ability grants multiple stacks, and basic attacking extends their duration. Each stack adds to her basic attacks. At max stacks, this bonus damage is increased against , and Irelia also gains }}. |-| Q= ;Bladesurge Irelia dashes to a target, dealing (increased if it’s a minion or monster), applying on-hit effects, and for a small amount. If the target was or dies to Bladesurge, its is refreshed. |-| W= ;Defiant Dance First Cast: Irelia begins charging her blades, losing the ability to move or attack but gaining significant damage reduction for a brief period. This channel can’t be interrupted. Second Cast: Irelia lashes out with her blades, dealing in a line. The damage increases as Irelia charges. |-| E= ;Flawless Duet Irelia sends a blade to a location, and can recast Flawless Duet to send a second blade to another location. The blades will then fly towards one another, dealing and enemies caught in the crossfire. Flawless Duet also champions and large monsters for a few seconds. |-| R= ;Vanguard's Edge Irelia unleashes the full force of her blades in a line. If Vanguard's Edge hits an enemy champion, the blades will radiate outward, dealing damage and marking enemy champions and large monsters, and forming a barrier that lasts for a few seconds. This blade wall deals and significantly enemy champions that pass through it. It also them for a few seconds, making them unable to basic attack. Playing As Irelia As Irelia, you dance across the battlefield in a whirl of death, leaping from one enemy to another with devastating choreography. Use to initiate the performance, slashing at unexpected angles to leave opponents marked and stunned. Rush in as your rises, flowing effortlessly from one mark to the next with . When enemies attempt to assemble against you, split them apart with . Confine one threat within a while you weave among the other foes marked by the scattering of your swords. If you find yourself requiring respite in the heat of battle, a well-timed will cast off the worst of your opponents’ counterattack. After a dramatic pause, return to your rhythm with another sequence, making swift work of those that remain. Tips and Tricks * is as versatile as you are. In addition to serving as your most reliable method of applying , the makes it a great technique for both engaging and retreating. Surprise your enemies by changing up the angle of attack, when you use it, and how far the second blade falls from the first. * You can quickly tap to trade the extended damage mitigation for an immediate attack. Use it to strike down fleeing enemies when you don’t have the option to for the last hit. * has two main functions: Wall off priority targets, and generate marks for . Masterful blade dancers will force enemy carries to choose between standing still and being disarmed, while simultaneously setting up their next sequence of dashes. Try to strike hard and fast instead of engaging in protracted duels; use your mobility to win with hit-and-run (and-hit-and-run-and-hit-and-run) tactics. Remaking Irelia: Behind the Scenes :Follow the journey of Irelia’s update in this behind-the-scenes look at what it takes to update a League of Legends champion. Better Buff Irelia: Modernizing League of Legends Champions :League of Legends is a constantly evolving sport with a competitive landscape that includes over 140 unique champions. With each new release, even the most iconic older champions, like Irelia, can be overshadowed in terms of mechanics or playmaking potential. Our latest champion update looks to evolve Irelia’s iconic gameplay, fully deliver on her blade dancer theme, and bring her back into the modern world of League. Media Music= ;Related Music Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Season Start 2019 - Commencement - Login Screen| Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| PROJECT Reckoning - Login Screen| Worlds 2019 - Login Screen| Phoenix (ft. Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza) Worlds 2019 - League of Legends| Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| Awaken - Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Finals| Phoenix - Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Irelia Champion Spotlight old| League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| Irelia The Defiant Blade Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Irelia The Blade Dancer Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Irelia Champion Spotlight| Remaking Irelia - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| VFX Folio Divine Sword Irelia| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Making the iG 2018 World Championship Team Skins - Behind the Scenes| PROJECT 2019 Reckoning Teaser| Outsiders PROJECT Reckoning Animated Trailer - League of Legends| RECKONING PROJECT 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Making Of Phoenix Worlds 2019 - League of Legends| Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| Awaken - Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Finals| Phoenix - Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| |-|Gallery= Irelia Concept 01.png|Irelia Concept (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Irelia Splash Concept 01.jpg|Irelia Unused Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Irelia Infiltrator Concept 01.jpg|Infiltrator Irelia Concept (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) The Heist Promo 01.jpg|The Heist Promo 1 The Heist Promo 02.jpg|The Heist Promo 2 Irelia OrderoftheLotus Concept 01.jpg|Order of the Lotus Irelia Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Irelia OrderoftheLotus Model 01.jpg|Order of the Lotus Irelia Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Irelia OrderoftheLotus Splash Concept 01.jpg|Order of the Lotus Irelia Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Michelle Hoefener) Irelia Update Teaser 01.png|Irelia Update Teaser 1 Irelia Update teaser 02.gif|Irelia Update Teaser 2 Irelia Update Promo 01.jpg|Irelia Update Promo Irelia Update Concept 01.jpg|Irelia Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Irelia Update Concept 02.jpg|Irelia Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Concept 03.jpg|Irelia Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Concept 04.jpg|Irelia Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Concept 05.jpg|Irelia Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Concept 06.jpg|Irelia Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim Irelia Update Model 01.jpg|Irelia Update Model 1 (by riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Update Model 02.jpg|Irelia Update Model 2 (by riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Update Model 03.png|Irelia Update Model 3 (by riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Update Splash Concept 01.jpg|Irelia Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Irelia Update Splash Concept 02.jpg|Irelia Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Irelia Update Splash Concept 03.gif|Irelia Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Irelia Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Irelia "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Irelia Awaken Concept 02.jpg|Irelia "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Karma Awaken Concept 02.jpg|Irelia "Awaken" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Sion Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Irelia "Awaken" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Sion Awaken Concept 02.jpg|Irelia "Awaken" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Worlds 2019 Phoenix Promo.jpg|Worlds 2019 "Phoenix" Cover (by Riot Artist Andrzej Dybowski) Irelia Phoenix Concept 01.jpg|Irelia "Phoenix" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Andrzej Dybowski) Irelia Phoenix Concept 02.jpg|Irelia "Phoenix" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Andrzej Dybowski) Irelia Update Nightblade Concept 01.jpg|Nightblade Irelia Update Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Irelia Update Nightblade Model 01.png|Nightblade Irelia Update Model 1 Irelia Update Nightblade Model 02.png|Nightblade Irelia Update Model 2 Irelia Update Nightblade Splash Concept 01.jpg|Nightblade Irelia Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Irelia Update Nightblade Splash Concept 02.jpg|Nightblade Irelia Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Irelia Update Aviator Concept 01.jpg|Aviator Irelia Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Irelia Update Aviator Concept 02.jpg|Aviator Irelia Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Irelia Update Aviator Model 01.jpg|Aviator Irelia Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Irelia Update Aviator Model 02.png|Aviator Irelia Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Irelia Update Infiltrator Concept 01.jpg|Infiltrator Irelia Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Irelia Update Infiltrator Concept 02.jpg|Infiltrator Irelia Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Irelia Update Infiltrator Concept 03.jpg|Infiltrator Irelia Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Irelia Update Infiltrator Model 01.jpg|Infiltrator Irelia Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Irelia Update Infiltrator Model 02.png|Infiltrator Irelia Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Irelia Update Frostblade Concept 01.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Frostblade Concept 02.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Frostblade Model 01.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Irelia Update Frostblade Model 02.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Irelia Update Frostblade Model 03.png|Frostblade Irelia Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Irelia Update OrderoftheLotus Concept 01.jpg|Order of the Lotus Irelia Update Concept (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update OrderoftheLotus Model 01.png|Order of the Lotus Irelia Update Model 1 (by riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Update OrderoftheLotus Model 02.jpg|Order of the Lotus Irelia Update Model 2 (by riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Update OrderoftheLotus Model 03.jpg|Order of the Lotus Irelia Update Model 3 (by riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Update OrderoftheLotus Model 04.png|Order of the Lotus Irelia Update Model 4 (by riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia DivineSword Concept 01.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 02.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 03.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 04.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 05.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Model 01.png|Divine Sword Irelia Model Irelia DivineSword Splash Concept 01.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) Irelia DivineSword Splash Concept 02.gif|Divine Sword Irelia Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) iG 2019 Skins.jpg|iG 2019 Skin Promo iG 2019 Skins Concept.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) iG 2019 Skins Concept 02.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) iG 2019 Skins Concept 03.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Irelia iG Concept 01.jpg|iG Irelia Concept 01 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Irelia iG Concept 02.jpg|iG Irelia Concept 02 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Irelia iG Model 01.png|iG Irelia Model Irelia iG Statue Model 01.jpg|iG Irelia Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Irelia iG Statue Model 02.jpg|iG Irelia Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Irelia iG Statue Model 03.jpg|iG Irelia Statue Model 3 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Irelia PROJECT Concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Irelia Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Aleksey Bayura) Irelia PROJECT Concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Irelia Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Aleksey Bayura) Irelia PROJECT Model 01.png|PROJECT: Irelia Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Irelia PROJECT Model 02.jpg|PROJECT: Irelia Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Irelia PrestigePROJECT Model 01.png|Prestige PROJECT: Irelia Model |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Irelia profileicon.png|Champie Irelia Golden Frostblade Irelia profileicon.png|Golden Frostblade Irelia Divine Sword Irelia profileicon.png|Divine Sword Irelia IG Irelia profileicon.png|iG Irelia PROJECT Irelia profileicon.png|PROJECT: Irelia |-|Ward Skins= PROJECT Reckoning Ward.png|PROJECT: Reckoning Category:Champion development Category:Irelia